This Ship Can't Sink
by Page-Chan
Summary: Let's all go on the Titanic! This ship can't possible sink! Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, and a tiny bit of MarluxiaNamine Rated M for later chapters, but I'll give warnings!


Hey guys! This is a random idea I thought up while watching Titanic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or Titanic, or the movie Titanic. Or random plot thingies from other random movies that I can't think of.

Well, here goes!

* * *

**This Ship Can't Sink**

Chapter 1: Let's go on the Titanic!

The bitter fall winds roared around the thin walls of their house. If you could call it a house. It was on the outskirts of town, where the lower class lived.

The door slammed open, letting in a cold blast of wind. The two that had been playing cards on their one table looked up, covering their faces with their arms to block the wind. A blonde with a guitar case slung over his shoulder grinned down at the two playing cards.

"Guys! Guess what?"

"If you don't fuckin' close that door, I'll make you wish that you were never born?" the redhead at the table replied.

"Close! But no cigar, Ax." The blonde closed the door. "I got a gig!"

"Wow, Demyx..." the other man at the table remarked sarcastically. "A gig? I had no idea you were a musician!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "No, I mean a real gig." He spread his arms wide. "A HUGE gig."

"Yeah, how 'huge'?" Axel asked.

"Titanic huge."

"That big?" Marluxia gave him a skeptical look. He had been listening to the news. He knew just how big the Titanic was. "So what is it?"

"That IS it. I got a gig _on_ the Titanic!"

Axel's jaw dropped to the ground, and Marluxia stared blankly and the grinning blonde before him.

"You're kidding," Axel said.

"No, really! When i went to that restaurant that Axel got me an audition for, the manager said that they were looking for musicians to work on the Titanic and that I'd be perfect!" Demyx explained, sitting down at the table with them.

"Damn..." Marluxia shook his head in disbelief.

"So that means you owe me one, doesn't it?" Axel said with a mischievious grin.

"Yeah, and I already know how to pay you back. I'm taking you both with me!" Demyx flashed three tickets in front of the others.

"Nice!" Axel reached over and grabbed one. "And here I was thinkin' I'd make you sneak me on board..." He glanced it over. "How'd ya get them?"

Demyx shrugged. "I took it out of my pay."

"They wanted you THAT badly?"

"Guess so. Plus, we'll have enough money to get a decent place over in America."

"Yeah. Too bad Marluxia won't be coming with."

"What?" Demyx looked crestfallen. "Why not?"

"I can't very well marry Namine if I'm in America," Marluxia said.

"You do realize that Namine's family will be on the Titanic, right?"

Marluxia shook his head. "Namine's staying to watch over the younger siblings. It's a vacation for her family, so they'll be back."

"Has her father given you his blessing, yet?" Axel asked.

"Not yet. I still need a higher income."

"Well, good luck," Axel patted Marluxia's shoulder. "'Cuz I'll be partying day and night without ya!" He jumped up and danced around, waving his ticket frantically.

"Where are you going to stay, Marly? You know we could only afford this place with the three of us," Demyx asked, ignoring the hoots and hollers of the blond circling their table as if he were in orbit.

"Namine will let me stay in the spare room of her home until her family gets back. By then I should have enough."

"Let's start packing!" Axel exclaimed, dashing into the back room.

"It's not for another two weeks!" Demyx rushed after him. Marluxia sighed as he heard crashes coming form the other room. It was going to be lonely without those two around.

------

"How are you feeling?" Sora put a hand to his brother's forehead. He weakly smacked it away.

"I'm fine."

The girl behind Sora giggled. "Just as cranky as always, huh, Roxas?" She brought forth a tray, setting it on the resting boy's lap. "The doctor says that you shouldn't get up as much until we leave," she explained. Roxas just sighed.

"Thank you, Kairi," Sora said for his brother. Kairi patted Roxas' hand.

"See you at breakfast, Sora." Kairi kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the bedroom.

"You know I don't agree with this," Roxas said the moment the door was shut. Sora just laughed.

"I know, but that won't change my decision."

"That's what pisses me off the most!" Roxas yelled. "You don't even love her, yet you continue to-"

"I don't love her, but I love you, Rox. That's why I'm doing this. Kairi's family is going to pay for your treatment over in America. Besides, Kairi is my friend. It's not like I'm marrying someone I hate."

Roxas crossed his arms in a huff. "You're supposed to marry someone you **love**."

"If you went love, read a romance novel." Sora shrugged. Roxas glared at Sora as he stood to leave the room. Sora looked back at his younger brother.

_"I'll leave the falling in love to you, Rox"_

------

"You're joking, right?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm not! I have no one else to give it to, and it's non-refundable! Sure, you'll have to work as a waiter, but just think about it! America!" Demyx exclaimed, waving the ticket in front of Riku's face.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Riku asked, giving in and taking the proffered ticket.

"We're co-workers! It's what we do!"

"No it's not..."

"Well, it's what I do. Now get over it and accept it!"

"...Thanks, Demyx."

"No prob!" Demyx whacked Riku on the back; a little too hard, since Riku ended up flat on top of the table he had been cleaning.

"Oops..."

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter one. I swear my friends are going to kill me for doing this. But hey, I'm procrastinating on an essay and I was just forced to watch Titanic. Eh, there'll probably be lemons, but I'll warn you ahead of time. If you skip it you won't miss any plot though. It's only in there for my pervy friends. (love you guys!)

Anyway, I hope you liked chapter 1 and will continue reading!

Pogo


End file.
